bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
First Korikkian Revolution
The First Korikkian Revolution was a bloody civil war in which the First Republic of Korikkia was overthrown. The resulting government was an iron fist dictatorship that opressed and tourtured its populace. History When Korikkia was originally founded, the government ideals were that democracy should reign, since they founded the nation after escaping a brutal regime. They formed a democratic society. Even after the unspeakable horrors they had witnessed in their homeland, a small group of people, headed by a man named Callidious, who would later be known simply as the Supreme Leader, decided that democracy was not the perfect form of government. They formed a political party called the Grand Party of Dictatorships (GPoD), which opposed democracy. The new republic, under its own laws, could not do anything against the party unless it broke the law. Though the party did many times, there was never enough evidence to take action untill it was far too late. The party gained support through bribes, threats, and tourture, and eventually gained the funds to train and maintain a private army. The government did not know about this, as anyone who knew dared not to say anything for fear of consequence. Revolution After Callidious and his advisors had decided they had sufficient power, both politically and in arms, they moved their army from its hiding place west of Keskae and swiftly marched into the city. Confusion and panic helped the army to seize the city. Several hundred government soldiers and police officers gathered on the steps of the capital building for a final stand, but the GPoD mowed them down with machine gun fire. They then proceded to walk around the mass of corpses into the building, where they found the entire Senate gathered in a meeting. The soldiers captured the terrified senators and dragged them to the front steps of the capital building and, forcing the entire city to watch, shot each one one by one and tied their bodies to the flagpoles outside of the building. After every one of them was killed, they set fire to the capital building, which burned for two days. anyone still inside was trapped and burned to death. In the following days, the soldiers occupying the city would randomly select ten civilians from a list and publicly hang them as punishment for the cities' resistance. This went on for ten days before the army continued on in its conquest. Cekls Next on the list of Callidious was the small city of Cekls, which had a very small population compared to most other cities in Korikkia. Word had spread from the capital about the atrocities that occured because of resistance, and when the GPoD army marched into Cekls, A white flag was already flying under a hastily made version of the GPoD flag. Callidious was pleased with this act of surrender, but upon seeing his flag made so quickly he grew into such a rage that he ordered the flag burned and replaced with a new one, and the origional flag's creators burned alive with it. Then he ordered all of the town's leaders jailed and replaced with his own staff. The 6 people who made the flag were the only casualties of the Cekls campaign. Elsforekk The people of Elsforekk heard about what had happened in Cekls and Keskae and decided to fight back. They quickly organized a small army and armed them with whatever they could find, from old shotguns to pitchforks to peices of steel ripped from buildings. They then marched north to about halfway between the border of Esücher and Koriaschent, and hastily built hidden defenses. The GPoD was not aware of this resistance group, and as they marched south they were ambushed from behind. of the 11,480 troops they had, 893 were killed in the ensuing battle. The resistance group's origional number of 1,288 was reduced to about 540. They fled back south after the suprise effect wore out to Elsforekk, many of them fleeing even farther to Nihilakh. When the GPoD reached Elsforekk, they slaughtered the whole government there in the same manner as in Keskae. They also murdered around 300 civilians during the first night of occupation. The next day, anyone affilliated with the resistance was publicly flogged and then hung. The army stayed for eight days before leaving with 10,200 troops, leaving a 387 infantry garrison to discourage any further resistance. Verdüsk After the horrifying events at Elsforekk, Callidious turned his hungry gaze towards the port city of Verdüsk. The people in Verdüsk had heard of all of the terrible things that the GPoD. The city grew divided between people who whished the city to surrender and those who wished to fight. The citizens who wanted to give in, called Cewls, or cowards, feared that if they fought back, the same result would occur as in Elsforekk. The citizens who desired to fight, called Wekkas, or warlords, beleived that if they built strong defenses while the GPoD was working its way along the shoreline, they could fight off or even defeat the dictator's army. Tensions within the city rose, and eventually fear and panic set off riots between the two groups. The Cewls, having about twice as many numbers as the Wekkas, won and captured the town hall. There they burned the Republic flag and hoisted a meticulously made flag, as to not anger Callidious when he arrived, and procaimed the city as part of the new dictatorship. When the army entered the city, word got out of the Wekkas. Callidious was enraged and had anyone known to have been a Wekka to be drowned or thrown in a pot of burning oil. Other Cities After hearing about the events occuring in the southern cities, the rest of the cities in Korikkia offered no resistance to the GPoD army, raising the white flag above their cities under the GPoD flag. Return to Keskae After the cities had surrendured, Callidious returned to Keskae to build a new capital building and secure his seat. In each town and city he left garrisons of 200 and 500 soldiers, respectively. Once in Keskae he began new building projects, passing new laws and decrees, murdering opponents to his power, and barbaric daily rituals such as daily floggings and executions. The same was ordered for every city. Aftermath and Legacy The bloody conquest of Callidious left many cities burning, with broken morale, piles of corpses, and a new dictator government that made many terrible and corrupt decsisions. The hope of the people was destroyed with their homes. The ammount of homless rose by 28% in the months following the conquest, and these people were then forced at gunpoint to work in factories to make expensive items for the rich, who were heavilly favored by the Supreme Leader. Category:History